


Doom: John's last stand

by Duke_of_Skibbington



Category: Doom (Video Games)
Genre: Adaptation, Remake
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-05
Updated: 2019-05-05
Packaged: 2020-02-26 11:00:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18715711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Duke_of_Skibbington/pseuds/Duke_of_Skibbington
Summary: John Stalvern was no immortal, no supersoldier. He was just a man in the wrong place at the wrong time. But even the hapless can be heroes. This is the story of his last stand retold with all the respect it deserves.





	Doom: John's last stand

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Doom: Repercussions of Evil](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/479119) by Peter Chimera. 



The lights flickered on and off. They sparked off, leaving the room in darkness. The glass shattered and rained from the ceiling. A cacophony of growls of every pitch - some ear piercingly high and some terrifyingly low. There were demons on the ship. John Stalvern stood silently with his back pressed to the wall. He dared not make any noise. He was waiting… for the relief fleet to arrive, or for the demons to leave, or for his father to rescue him… for anything.

When John was a boy, he enjoyed watching the brave space marines of the Union Aerospace Corporation board their ships and take off. He would always say to his father "When I grow up, daddy, I want to be a space marine and go on those ships!"

His father would always give him the same reply "Son, I wish you would stop saying that. It's not safe up there, you could be killed by demons!"

For a long time, John believed his father. But when he got older, as typical of a rebellious teenager, he stopped. To him the demons were like the bogeyman: a myth used to silence unruly children.

But now, on a stranded UAC ship floating in dead space, he knew there were demons. He had suspected they would come for a long time and tried to warn Colonel Johson but his warnings went unheeded. Why wouldn't they be, after all?

Suddenly, his prayers were answered. His radio crackled. Screams came out. John winced and turned down the volume, lest it alert the demons to his presence. The radio fell silent before a weak voice came through "This is Johson. If anyone is still alive, if anyone can hear this, you must fight the demons."

John sighed and took a deep breath. He unslung his shotgun and cocked it. He walked timidly through the corridor, almost a tip toe. He tried to navigate by memory.

Lights flashed. He thought he could make out a shadow. He raised his gun. Another flash and the shadow seemed closer. He was not going to hesitate longer. He pulled the trigger, releasing a spray of pellets. They hit home almost instantly. A creature fell to the ground with a thump. He felt something breathing down his neck. He turned and fired point blank, shredding the creature's skull.

Suddenly, the lone marine was knocked off his feet. He fell and landed on his chest. He was winded and hurt. He crawled away but the large pink beast dragged him with its muscular forearms.

He managed to kick it in the jaw and scamper away. He rushed, almost falling a few times and locked himself in the nearest room. The pink demon pounded on the door and it buckled. He turned on his torch and rummaged through the supply cabinets.

A blue super armour vest and helmet. Nice. A berserker pack. Also nice. John equipped them as quickly as he could and stored the berserk injection for later. What else was there… a plasma rifle, nice… what is this chainsaw doing here?

No matter. The door had fallen and the demon rushed in. John revved the chainsaw and swung it blindly. It's teeth bit through the demon's flesh and the demon's arm claws slashed the marine.

The demon was a bloody mess, the chainsaw was burnt out and John was dying. A few strands of flesh and armour were all that stood between the floor and his guts. John was running out of options and time. He injected himself with the berserk serum. His wounds healed. His breathing slowed. He stood to his feet and swaggered out of the room, ripping apart any demon unlucky enough to be in his path.

His life was saved but his mind was consumed by the urge to destroy. He knew how to kill all the demons. He was going to destroy the ship. He unslung his rifle and blew up the wall (even though there was a door). The demons shouted in fear "He is going to kill us!"

The cyberdemon calmed them and fired rockets at John. The two skirmished. They did more damage to the ceiling supports than to each other. The ceiling collapsed and trapped them. John was spared because he took shelter under the control panel. But he was trapped. He tried to crawl out of the rubble and inches toward the main reactor but his legs were trapped. He screamed in anguish "No! I must fight the demons!"

"No John," a man strutted to him. John could just make out that his flesh was rotting. "When the demons kill you, you become one of them. I guess you could say, you are the demons!"

And then John was a zombie, a new recruit into hell's demonic legions.


End file.
